


Interlude

by Tigerfics



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Skylar and Nick fuck when Ken leaves the room.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny snippet I've had laying around forever. I've got another longer chapter outlined (mostly) so hopefully I'll be able to update fairly soon.

Ken hadn't found a chance to sneak into their bedrooms and hide cameras, but he was able to plant one in their shared bathroom. Lucky for him, his kids seemed fond of shower sex. In the past week they'd fucked there half a dozen times, Nick hoisting Skylar against the shower walls or bending her over the side of the tub. 

But his favorite clip was of them in the kitchen. They'd been making lunch one day when Ken had gone up to shower. The teens had been joking around, and Skylar had said something that had annoyed Nick. Within seconds he had Skylar bent over the dining room table and proceeded to spank her ass until it was bright red. By the end she had tears streaming down her face and two fingers rubbing frantically at her sopping wet pussy. As she brought herself to orgasm Nick thrust into her, not stopping to check that she was ready like usual. He continued to fuck her so hard and fast that they'd shifted the table until it hit the wall. 

By the time Ken came back into the frame they'd resituated their clothing and moved the table back into place. It wasn't until Ken rewatches the clip that evening, stroking himself in time to Nick's thrusts, that he notices Skylar hadn't wiped between her legs before pulling her jeans back up. He realizes that she'd sat across him with her brother's cum dripping from her abused cunt. 

They'd been discussing Nick’s college applications and she'd been talking and joking with them, and under the table she'd been leaking her brother's cum. He wonders how many times this has happened, how many times has he just missed them in the act? 

The thought tips Ken over the edge, shooting onto his stomach.


End file.
